


Secret of the Moon

by Hageshikulady



Category: Boruto
Genre: Innocent love, Late at Night, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hageshikulady/pseuds/Hageshikulady
Summary: Reflecting upon the moon bathed in sunlight, Mitsuki finds himself thinking of Boruto as his sun. Mitsuki's POV





	Secret of the Moon

The moon was full. It had a shade of gold; bright, hypnotising.  
Like people eager to tell a secret - they glow.

Mitsuki watched the town from one of its high buildings. He watched silently as very few things moved during the night.

Sometimes he would feel like the moon. He would glow silently and feel warm when bathed by the sun, even though he would seem cold outside.

He would glow silently, wishing he could tell his secret.  
But at the same time he was content just being able to shine by his side.

His sun.

He directed his full moon coloured eyes towards the Hokage's house. He let go a breath that he didn't know he was holding, and allowed himself to relax and sit on the roof of the building.

There were no lights on, but Mitsuki didn't need any lights to know where to find the source of his thoughts tonight.

That guy was, undoubtedly, wrapped in a bunch of covers dreaming of random things.

Mitsuki smiled at this thought, thinking just how silly his sun could seem sometimes. Maybe it was as Inojin said: He gathered people around him because he was an idiot.

But he understood that what could sound foolish to some, could be the answer to the problems of many others.  
It could even turn out confusing, but sometimes he wished that, like Boruto, he could find answers beyond yes and no as easily.

Mitsuki placed his knees together and rested his chin on them. His eyes never leaving that darkened window, as if something there would move and he would miss if he didn't pay attention.

But he knew that nothing would happen, not when his sun was asleep, because at night, the moon was watching, and he would make sure the night would be peaceful.

And so, thinking of his sun, he would glow like a full moon. Wishing to tell him his secret.

**Author's Note:**

> With the last episode that aired recently, I thought I should write something about that strange bond between the misterious Mitsuki and Boruto.  
> I think Mitsuki holds a secret and that he wants to tell Boruto, but maybe that secret could be more than maybe a mission, but rather something he holds deep in his heart.


End file.
